popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Be☆Happy!
Lyrics Nihongo びっ・びっ・びっ・ びっ・びっ・びっ・びっ・びっ・ びっ・びっ・びっ・びっ・びっ・ Be Happy! び～びHappy! ビリビリしよう　Yeah! ずっと樹海にこもっていても しょうがないって 帰ってきたら渋谷の街が病院になってた センター街を歩く人は　みんな病んでて 早速ナースのバイト　はじめました バニラ・クレープ・ラズベリー・バナナワクチン 留学生の妖精と 調合しちゃうから～ Oh Yeah! キラキラキラ　光る海で Be Happy! ハチ公・モアイ従えて波乗り☆ Yeah Yeah! ギラギラした視線感じるけど きっとそれも私の仕事☆ Yeah! Be Happy! び～びHappy! ビリビリしよう　Yeah! びっ・びっ・びっ・ びっ・びっ・びっ・びっ・びっ・ びっ・びっ・びっ・びっ・びっ・ Be! Romaji Bi bi bi Bi bi bi bi bi Bi bi bi bi bi Be Happy! Bi~bi Happy! Biri biri shiyou Yeah! Zutto jukai ni komotte itemo shouganaitte Kaete kitara Shibuya no machi ga byouin ni natteta Center machi wo aruku hito wa minna yandete Sassoku nurse no baito hajimemashita Vanilla-crepe-raspberry-banana vaccine Ryougakusei no yousei to chougou shi chau kara~ Oh Yeah! Kira kira kira hikaru umi de Be Happy! Hachiko Moai shitagaete naminori☆ Yeah Yeah! Gira gira shita shisen kanjirukedo Kitto sore mo watashi no shigoto☆ Yeah! Be Happy! Bi~bi Happy! Biri biri shiyou Yeah! Bi bi bi Bi bi bi bi bi Bi bi bi bi bi Be! English Translation English Translation and its long version are found by Tumblr user knit5. Bi bi bi Bi bi bi bi bi Bi bi bi bi bi Be Happy! Be, be happy! Like an electric shock! Yeah! Even though I’m always secluding myself in the woods, it can’t be helped If I could come back, I’d go to a hospital in Shibuya In the center of Shibuya, with all the people walking, everyone would fall ill Immediately, my work as a nurse would begin Vanilla-crepe-raspberry-banana vaccine With the fairies from overseas, I’m giving out prescriptions~ Oh Yeah! Sparkle sparkle sparkle, on the shining sea Be Happy! With Hachiko’s statue and the Moai, I’m surfing☆ Yeah Yeah! Glaring, glaring, I feel like I’m being glared at, but Surely, that’s just my work☆ Yeah! Be Happy! Be, be happy! Like an electric shock! Yeah! Bi bi bi Bi bi bi bi bi Bi bi bi bi bi Be! Long Version びっ・びっ・びっ・ びっ・びっ・びっ・びっ・びっ・ びっ・びっ・びっ・びっ・びっ・ Be Happy! び～びHappy! ビリビリしよう　Yeah! ずっと樹海にこもっていても しょうがないって 帰ってきたら渋谷の街が病院になってた センター街を歩く人は　みんな病んでて 早速ナースのバイト　はじめました バニラ・クレープ・ラズベリー・バナナワクチン 留学生の妖精と 調合しちゃうから～ Oh Yeah! キラキラキラ　光る海で Be Happy! ハチ公・モアイ従えて波乗り☆ Yeah Yeah! ギラギラした視線感じるけど きっとそれも私の仕事☆ Yeah! スペイン坂でアワビ採るのも飽きてきちゃって 気付いた時は渋谷の海が砂漠になってた ラクダでのぼる道玄坂は暑すぎるから 結局ナースのバイト　やめました さそり・オリオン・天秤・プレアデスまで さっそく宇宙計画　始めちゃうから～ Oh Yeah! キラキラキラ　星の海で　 Say Goodbye! 月の砂漠見下ろして　アディオス☆ Bye Bye! フラフラしてばかりの人生だけど 次の未来探してるの☆ Yeah! キラキラキラ　輝く街　 I Love You! 月の砂漠見下ろして　アディオス☆ Bye Bye! フラフラしてばかりの人生に 次の未来なんてあるの？ Be Happy! び～びHappy! ビリビリしよう　Yeah! びっ・びっ・びっ・ びっ・びっ・びっ・びっ・びっ・ びっ・びっ・びっ・びっ・びっ・ Be! Long Romaji Bi bi bi Bi bi bi bi bi Bi bi bi bi bi Be Happy! Bi~bi Happy! Biri biri shiyou Yeah! Zutto jukai ni komotte itemo shouganaitte Kaete kitara Shibuya no machi ga byouin ni natteta Center machi wo aruku hito wa minna yandete Sassoku nurse no baito hajimemashita Vanilla-crepe-raspberry-banana vaccine Ryougakusei no yousei to chougou shi chau kara~ Oh Yeah! Kira kira kira hikaru umi de Be Happy! Hachiko Moai shitagaete naminori☆ Yeah Yeah! Gira gira shita shisen kanjirukedo Kitto sore mo watashi no shigoto☆ Yeah! Spain saka de awabi toru no mo akitekichatte Kizuita toki wa Shibuya no umi ga sabaku ni natteta Rakuda de noboru dougenzaka wa atsusugiru kara Kekkyoku nurse no bite yamemashita Sasori orion tenbin Pleiades made Sassoku uchuu keikaku hajimechau kara~ Oh Yeah! Kira kira kira hoshi no umi de Say Goodbye! Tsuki no sabaku mioroshite adios☆ Bye Bye! Fura fura shite bakari no jinsei dake do Tsugi no mirai sagashiteru no☆ Yeah! Kira kira kira, kagayaku machi I Love You! Tsuki no sabaku mioroshite adios☆ Bye Bye! Fura fura shite bakari no jinsei dake do Tsugi no mirai nante aru no? Be Happy! Bi~bi Happy! Biri biri shiyou Yeah! Bi bi bi Bi bi bi bi bi Bi bi bi bi bi Be! Long English Translation Bi bi bi Bi bi bi bi bi Bi bi bi bi bi Be Happy! Be, be happy! Like an electric shock! Yeah! Even though I’m always secluding myself in the woods, it can’t be helped If I could come back, I’d go to a hospital in Shibuya In the center of Shibuya, with all the people walking, everyone would fall ill Immediately, my work as a nurse would begin Vanilla-crepe-raspberry-banana vaccine With the fairies from overseas, I’m giving out prescriptions~ Oh Yeah! Sparkle sparkle sparkle, on the shining sea Be Happy! With Hachiko’s statue and the Moai, I’m surfing☆ Yeah Yeah! Glaring, glaring, I feel like I’m being glared at, but Surely, that’s just my work☆ Yeah! I'd grown tired of collecting shells on a hill in Spain When I noticed, Shibuya's beach had become a desert Climbing up the street on a camel, Dougenzaka was way too hot, so Eventually, my work as a nurse had to come to an end Until I reach Scorpius, Orion, Libra, and the Pleiades At once, my planning to go to space has begun~ Oh Yeah! Sparkle sparkle sparkle, in the sea of stars Say Goodbye! Overlooking the moon's desert, I say Adios☆ Bye Bye! Life is always unsteady, but I'm searching for my new future☆ Yeah! Sparkle sparkle sparkle, in the glittering town I Love You! Overlooking the moon's desert, I say Adios☆ Bye Bye! Life is always unsteady, so Does a new future really exist for me? Be Happy! Be, be happy! Like an electric shock! Yeah! Bi bi bi Bi bi bi bi bi Bi bi bi bi bi Be! Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of Be☆Happy! can be found on 上野圭市+SATOE's ふしぎな○○○ album. Trivia None. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Category:Tune Street Songs Category:SATOE Songs Category:SATOE vs. Keiichi Ueno Songs Category:Town Mode